HKS Camera
by Shoroi
Summary: What happens when 3 best friends tape the other Reikai tanteis members at their unusual moments?Quote:PUU!My presious baby birdie!Where have you been?I was so worried about you!-Yusuke.Looks like Yusuke's mothering instincts have kicked in-Shoroi
1. The Beginning

Shoroi:Welcome to my second YYH story.  
  
Kurama:It's called....  
  
Hiei:Your On HKS Camera!!  
  
Yusuke:HKS stands for Hiei,Kurama & Shoroi!!  
  
Shoroi:Welcome to my realm of randomness!!MUWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Kurama:O.O  
  
Yukina:Oh my....  
  
Hiei:.  
  
Shoroi:  
  
Kuwabara:Woah.  
  
Kurama:=3 In this story Hiei has to go to school!  
  
Everybody but Hiei,Kurama & Shoroi:O.O'''  
  
Hiei:Remember,this story is written in Shoroi's POV,so whenever it says 'I' it means Shoroi.  
  
Kuwabara:Filled with humor as it began with taping the Reikai Tanteis in their most embarassing moments!!!  
  
Everybody:YAY!!!  
  
Shoroi:NOTE:IN THE STORY I AM IN MY DEMON FORM AND HID MY TAIL!  
  
Hiei:NOTE:SHOROI IS 500 IN HER DEMON FORM!ALSO THIS IS WHEN KURAMA,SHORI AND I WERE BEST FRIENDS!  
  
Kurama:NOTE:Also,DISCLAIMER:SHOROI DOESN'T OWN YYH!!  
  
Yuske:Guess what time it is!  
  
Yukina:Time to get on with the story!  
  
----------------------------------------Assignment----------------------------------  
"Alright class,you have all chosen your groups and you have two weeks to complete a doctumentary about animals or mammals.You have to include their habitat and such,"The english teacher Mrs.Kusa explained.

Finally the bell rang after that dreaded class.Since english was the last period we could go immediatly out the door away from the dreaded school. Various 'whoo-hoos', 'yays' and 'yeahs' were heard through out the Dreaded Walls Of Studying since it was Friday and there was no school until Monday.Luckily,Hiei,Kurama and I were in the same group.I scared off the other girls while Hiei scared off other guys who wanted to join us.Also Kurama lived with me and   
Hiei since his Kassan,Otoussan and Nii-san were on vacation in Hawaii and weren't going to return in a while.Little Kurama didn't want to live alone.

"Finally! I thought class would never end!"I said relived.

"Seriously Kurama-san,I don't see what you find interesting about school.It's hell in there,"Hiei complained.

"But it's educational!"Kurama said trying to look on the bright side.

"Educational my ass!Even you making me and Hiei-san watch educational television is better!"I complained.

"Better not give him any ideas,"Hiei whispered to me.

"Right,"I whispered back.

There was complete silence after that.I was soo bored! I started to play with the Fox Boy's lovely red locks.The fire demon nudged me,and when I looked at hime he gave me the 'puppy dog' face.I simply smiled at him and played with his hair as well and they both nuzzled me.I just smiled.

"What should we do our report on?"Kurama asked.

"I don't know,"I said.

"And I don't care,"Hiei added.

"Chimps are eating Fox Boy's underwear,"Hiei and I said in unison.

Hiei and I bursted out laughing hystarically.

"Very funny you two,"Kurama said sarcasticlly.

"Ain't it?"I answered.

Just then we passed Yusuke and Kuwabara arguing about I assumed was who was stronger of the two.Various insults such as 'Dumb ass' 'You ass' 'Fuck you' were heard. That answered the buring question 'What should we do our report on?' We all got devilish grins on out faces.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shoroi:Gomen this chapter is soo short!  
  
Hiei:It's alright.huggles  
  
Kurama:huggles  
  
Shoroi:Arigato Gozaimasu.  
  
Yukina:That was nice.  
  
Yusuke:Aww... Kurama-san and Hiei-san has a girlfriend!!!AND IT'S THE SAME GIRL!!HAHAHA!!!  
  
Shoroi:May I Keiko-chan?  
  
Keiko:Only if I get to go after you.  
  
Shoroi:Of course.  
  
Keiko:Alright then.  
  
Shoroi: :) slaps Yusuke Your turn Keiko-chan.  
  
Keiko:Arigato Gozaimasu Shoroi-chan.slaps Yusuke  
  
Shoroi & Keiko:continue slapping Yusuke in turns :)  
  
Yusuke:.  
  
Kuwabara:Wouldn't want to get Shoroi-chan or Keiko-chan mad.  
  
Hiei & Kurama:Yup.  
  
Yusuke:Xx  
  
Hiei:Stay tuned for the next chapter of......  
  
Kurama:Your On HKS Camera!!


	2. Yusuke Urameshi

Shoroi:Welcome once again!  
  
Hiei:Hn.  
  
Kurama:Konnichiwa.  
  
Shoroi:What's up?!  
  
Hiei:Nothing.  
  
Shoroi:That's weird.  
  
Kurama;Yeah.I thought the sky was up.  
  
Hiei:--'''   
  
Kurama & Shoroi:.  
  
Shoroi:(.)   
  
Kurama and Hiei:O.O  
  
Shoroi:Aishiteru Hiei-san,aishiteru Kurama-san!  
  
Hiei & Kurama:Awww!!!!  
  
Shoroi:Hai!  
  
Hiei & Kurama:=)  
  
Shoroi:NOTE:IN THE STORY I AM IN MY DEMON FORM AND I HID MY TAIL!!  
  
Hiei:Also,NOTE:SHOROI IS 500 IN HER DEMON FORM!ALSO THIS IS WHEN KURAMA,SHOROI AND I ARE BEST FRIENDS!!!  
  
Kurama:Also,DISCLAIMER:SHOROI DOESN'T OWN YYH!!AND SHE HAS NOTHING AGAINST HAMTARO!!  
  
----------------------------------------Yusuke Urameshi---------------------------------  
Hiei,Kurama and I were sitting on top a branch from a tree directly outside our first victim's window.Hiei,however,resembled a bat while hanging upside-down and earned the nick-name 'Bat'.Hiei just hn'ed and glared.Kurama turned on the camera and we started our english project.All our faces appeared on the screen as Kurama started the introduction.

"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san,"Kurama introducted.

"Welcome to a documentary directed by Hiei Jaganshi,Shuuichi Minamino and Shoroi Bara,"I added.

"This baka ningen doctumentary is titled 'The Mammals Of Tomorrow',"Hiei added as well.

"Our first victim is Punkious Fightarious a.k.a Yusuke Urameshi,"I said while introducing our victim.

"Oh,seems our victim is starting to wake up,"Kurama said suprised.

It was about 5:30 in the morning when Yusuke started to stir.Then he woke up.His lovely black hair lay straight down ungelled.All of us wondered why Yusuke was up so early.About 5 minutes later Yusuke was fully awake and climbed out of his midoriiro colored futon.We almost feel out of the tree trying to muffle our laughter because Yusuke was wearing a Barney night-gown which read on the front 'I Love You' and on the ass of it read 'I Love Barney'.Yusuke headed for the bathroom to take a shower.While he was taking a shower we took the chance to look around his room.There were various playboy and porn magazines scattered everywhere.  
Fortunatley I found little Yusuke's dairy.I read the latest entry:  
April 25,2004  
Time:9:40 p.m.  
Dear Diary,  
Today was the best day of my life! We got new seats and I sit right behind Shoroi!!! I get a clear view of her nice ass.I wonder how big she is.I'll try asking her if Kurama and Hiei don't mind.They seem to be too protective of her.A guy can't get near her before they get a 'death-glare' from Kurama or Hiei,or even both.I seriously think they got the hots for Shoroi,I mean who doesn't execpt for Kuwabara??She seems to have a MAJOR crush on both Kurama and Hiei.Good thing I have a picture of Shoroi in a bathing suit behind this page.I can look at it all day long.She has such a nice figure.SHITTAMA!! I have to go to sleep to make it the 'I Love Shoroi' fan club towmorrow!  
XOXOXO  
Yusuke

It was a truly horrible entry.We all have disgusted looks plastered on our faces.I looked at Kurama and Hiei and they both gave a nod.I hesitatly turned the page to reveal an embarassing picture if me in a bathing suit,it was truly horrifing,to me at least,Kurama and Hiei seemed to drool at the picture.We heard the shower turn off so we closed the diary and headed out the window.Yusuke arrived in his room shortly.Hiei and Kurama were just about to jump in Yusuke's room and slice him to bits but I managed to hold them both back.Right after Yusuke closed his door he dropped his towel to the floor to reveal a,er,member.   
"Oh my.....,"I said while blushing.

"Don't look at it Shoroi-chan!It'll damage your pure mind and virgin eyes!Your not ready to see such things yet!"Hiei said franticlly while putting his hands over my eyes and hugged my from behind.   
  
"Hiei-san and I will not let you see such unpure things ever again,"Kurama said sweetly as he hugged me.  
  
"Aww...you guys really care that much?"I asked.  
  
"Hai,"Hiei and Kurama replied in unison.  
  
"I'm lucky to have best friends like you,"I said smiling.  
  
"Looks like the target is done getting dressed so Shoroi-chan doesn't have to look at such poison,"Hiei said bitterly.  
  
We sneaked to the kitchen window to have a closer look at the victim's eating habits.Yusuke grabbed a murasaki box from the cabinet and a bottle of milk.Just then Puu came flying in the secne while our victim got out a bowl.Our trusty camera caught everthing on tape.  
  
"PUU!My precious baby birdie!!Where were hiding?!I was so worried about you!"Yusuke cooed while hugging Puu.  
  
"Looks like Yusuke's mothering instincts have kicked in,"I whsipered.  
  
How embarassing,"Kurama and Hiei snickered.  
  
Very,"I replied.  
  
Yusuke stopped hugging Puu to death and started to dump his cerel in his bowl and they were Barney and Hamtaro shaped!He started to pour the milk and gave his cerel to Puu and rushed out the door toward who knows were,so of course, we followed the Detective.Yusuke bursted through the school doors like they were the most fragile substance in the world and tip-toed behind Keiko and flipped her skirt.Keiko greeted Yusuke with a slap on the face while yelling,'Yusuke-kun maru chikan!'Good thing we were hiding in the bushes.  
  
"ITAI!"shouted Yusuke after Keiko slapped him.  
  
"Oooooo kyakka!!!"Kurama and Hiei said.  
  
"That's how Punkious Fightious greet their future mates,lifting their skirts I guess,"I explained.  
  
"Ooohhh,"Kurama and Hiei awed.  
  
Yusuke has recovered from Keiko's slap enough to stand up.Punkious Fightious attemps to apologize to his future mate.  
  
"Ojamashimasu Keiko-chan?"  
  
"Hai Yusuke-kun!Naze do you keep lifting my skirt!?"Keiko demanded.  
  
"Because I like to,"Yusuke answered.  
  
"Good enough for me,"Keiko said with a smile.  
  
Hiei,Kurama and I gawked.Soon Yusuke and Keiko headed for class,but Yusuke,as he always does,ditched class and went to go sit on the roof.Little did he know Hiei,Kurama and I were stalking him.We hid behide some crates and watched the Detective attentivly.Yusuke timidly pulled his backpack from behind his back and pulled out a plushie of Lala from Teletubbies and hugged it lovingly.  
  
Yusuke cooed to it,"I love you my Lala.I sweet presious Lala."  
  
"That's just wrong,"Hiei said disgusted.   
  
"I see your point exactly,"agreed Kurama.  
  
"OMG!YUSUKE-KUN IS CHEATING ON KEIKO-CHAN WITHA PLUSHIE DOLL!THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!AHHHH!"I screamed in horror.  
  
Hiei and Kurama tried to shut me up but failed and Yusuke heard me and looked in our direction and spotted us.  
  
"WTF ARE YOU DOING TAPING ME?!GIVE ME THAT TAPE!!"Yusuke screeched.  
  
"That concludes are first victim,er,I mean subject,Punkious Fightarious!"Kurama said while running.  
  
"Later!"Hiei and I added while running from Yusuke.  
  
"Come back here!"yelled Yusuke.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shoroi:I don't want to talk right now in this space so watch out! 


	3. Kazuma Kuwabara

Shoroi:Welcome to another episode of HKS Camera!  
  
Hiei & Kurama:Konnichiwa.  
  
Shoroi:ENTER MY REALM OF RANDOMNESS!!MUWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kurama:You had sugar didn't you?  
  
Hiei:No,she had soda instead.  
  
Kurama:That's more devistating.  
  
Yusuke:{pops in}You said it!{disappears}  
  
Shoroi:Hehehehehe..........  
  
Shoroi,Hiei & Kurama:On with the fic!!!  
  
Shoroi:MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama:.'''  
  
Shoroi:NOTE:I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST KUWABARA!Well maybe I do have something against KuwabaraO.o  
-------------------------------{Kazuma Kuwabara}------------------------------  
It was 5:30 a.m. when I turned on the camera.Hiei,Kurama and I were outside the window of our secound victim.He was resting peacefully in his aoi colored futon,his sheets sprawled upon the floor and himself.Lying near the subject was his pet neko,Eikichi,which we address his feline companion.Eikichi was lying next to the subjects pillow as the neko purred in it's sleep.While the subject lay there snoring like the baka ningen he was.I started the introdution.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu minna-san,"I started out.  
  
"Welcome to the filming of 'The Mammals Of Tomorrow',"Hiei said.  
  
"A documentary by,Shuuichi Minamino,Hiei Jaganshi and Shoroi Bara,"added Kurama.  
  
"Our victim today is Bakaious Uglytarious a.k.a Kazuma Kuwabara,"Hiei said introducing the victim  
  
"Looks like our quarry is awaking,"I said zooming in on Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara stirred a while then opened his eyes.The reflection in his eyes showed how stupid he really was. Kuwabara got out of bed and went on the computer.The computer screen flashed and was on the main screen that read,'Welcome Almighty Kuwabara'.Kuwabara then clicked on the Internet Explorer icon and a screen popped up.I zoomed in to see what it said.It read,'How High Is Your I.Q?'.We tried to hold our snickers.It took about 30 min.for the Baka to finish the test.On the screen it read in big bold letters,'Your I.Q. Is 10'.Hiei started laughing hystarically,he was laughing so hard he fell to the ground going insane but Kurama covered Hiei's mouth so our presence was still unknown.Kurama and I were still sane and held in our laughter.Hiei finally calmed down enough to talk properly.Kuwabara had said that he was 5 more points smarter then he was yesterday and proud of it.We figured his I.Q. was 5 yesterday,once again Hiei went completely insane and Kurama muffled his laughter while I muffled my own and Hiei's.After Kuwabara turned off the computer it was 6:00 a.m. and headed for the bathroom.Hiei,Kurama and I slowly crept through the window into the baka ningen's room.There we found magazines about how to raise your pet neko.We crept out of the room and placed our ears on the bathroom door to listen to what Kuwabaka was doing.  
  
"OMG!Poo your soo hot!"Kuwabara commented.  
  
"What the hell is he doing in there?"I asked aloud.  
  
"Probably fell asleep while taking a shit,"Hiei snickered.  
  
"But why would he be yelling 'poo'?"Kurama questioned.  
  
"Because he likes his own shit,"Hiei said.  
  
"He's worshiping Shit-sama,"I added  
  
"Shit-sama?"Kurama said sarcasticlly.  
  
"Yup!"I said happily.  
  
"He probably made a shrine to worship him fully,"Hiei said mysteriously.  
  
"Agreed,"Kurama and I said in unison.  
  
"Or he maybe talking about Yusuke-kun's spirit beast,"I said shivering at the thought.  
  
"That's very disturbing,"Hiei and Kurama said disgusted.  
  
"Or maybe he's taking his shit out of the toilet and setting it on fire,"Kurama concluded.  
  
Just as Kurama ended his sentance the door was being unlocked by the baka that was consealed inside the chambers of the lavatory.We quickly exited the Kuwabara building intently watching the baka's next action through his window which was carlessly wide open.The baka ningen opened his door by a crack and stuck his head in making sure nobody was watching but little did he know,we were watching.Kuwabaka then stepped within his soiled bedroom and in his hands was the most revolting,disgusting,horrid,unpleasent sight I have ever seen.Kuwabara had his shit in his hands,and his shit was on fire,it seems the Redhead's prediction was correct.It was a truly amazing sight.Kuwabaka then went to his closet,opened it and Hiei,Kurama and I were amazed.There in the closet was a GIANT pile of what we assumed was Kuwabaka's burned shit.Kuwabara then placed the shit that was on fire on the pile and said a prayer to the God Of Shit to accept his offer of his burned shit.When Kuwabara was done with that he got dressed properly and headed outside.We followed the baka outside.  
  
"What the fuck was he thinking?!Taking his shit out of the toleit and setting it on fire?!"I said jumping tree to tree.  
  
"Probably it's that baka ningen brain telling him to do that,"stated Hiei.  
  
"Or maybe he just plain likes shit,"Kurama reasoned.  
  
"Kanata monooto fuka Kurama-san,"I said shivering.  
  
"Really?"asked Kurama.  
  
"Hai,"Hiei and I said unison.  
  
"FINALLY!!"Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Does he have to yell so loud?"I complained.  
  
"Hai,"Hiei and Kurama said together.  
  
Kuwabara stepped into a masion-like rundown building while Kurama.Hiei and I followed our quarry into the mysterious building and hid behind some plants.We were amazed,especially Hiei,at what we saw there,It was a shrine deticated to the one and only.....Hiei Jaganshi?!Something was really wrong in this picture,we all thought Kuwabara hated Hiei but this shrine proved us wrong.Kuwabara kneeled infront of the at least 15ft statue of Hiei and said the stupidest thing ever.He wasn't praying,he was insulting the statue as if it were  
actually Hiei.Kuwabaka then stepped into another room with mint green walls.He then pulled out a doll of himself and Yukina and did a little 'play'.  
"Oh Kazuma-kun!I love you so much!"Kuwabara made the Yukina doll say.  
  
"I love you too Yukina-san,I shall protect you at all costs!"Kuwabara made his Kazuma-kun doll say.  
  
Kuwabara then made the two dolls kiss.Hiei was about to jump in and killed Kuwabara but Kurama and I stopped him.Kuwabaka pulled out a doll of Keiko and Yusuke.He made the Keiko doll slap the Yusuke doll who knows how many times.After he finished making the Keiko doll slap the Yusuke doll,he pulled out a doll of me,Hiei and Kurama.He made the Hiei doll hit on me,then the KD{Kurama Doll} comes along and calls HD{Hiei Doll} an 'obtuse bastard'.Then he made the HD and KD become friends and we all went home.Kuwabaka then put the dolls in the closet to attempt to hide them and exited the building.As usual,Hiei,Kurama and I followed the baka into the woods.Kuwabara stopped at a hollow tree,reached in and pulled out some naked barbies.We almost{hence the word 'almost'}burst out laughing.He retreated from the forest and headed into an alley,where Punkious Fightarious{Yusuke Urameshi} was waiting.  
  
"I have the dolls Urameshi,"Kuwabara stated as he pulled out the naked barbies.  
  
"Good,"Yusuke replied taking the naked dolls and handed Kuwabaka puppets of the Reikai Tantei.  
  
"Awsome Urameshi!I didn't know you could sew!"Kuwabaka said gladly while taking the puppets.  
  
"Hm?"Yusuke said supsisiously.  
  
"You feel that reiki and youki too Urameshi?I don't know who it belongs to though"Kuwabaka asked.  
  
"Yeah and I know exactly who it belongs to,"Yusuke said.  
  
"Who?"Kuwabara said dumbly.  
  
"Watch this,"Yusuke said confidently.  
  
"Alright,"Kuwabaka replied.  
  
"SHOROI!!!KURAMA!!!HIEI!!!!"Yusuke bellowed as Hiei,Kurama and I started running from Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
  
"Get back here!!"Kuwabaka yelled.  
  
"Well that concludes our episode of Bakaious Uglytarious a.k.a Kazuma Kuwabara!"I said franticly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shoroi:How did you like the Kazuma Kuwabara chapter?  
  
Hiei:Hn.  
  
Kurama;Is that all you have to say Hiei-san?  
  
Shoroi:I got sweet snow Hiei-san.  
  
Hiei:{turns chibi}Can I have some?{big chibi eyes}Pwease?PWEASE??  
  
Kurama:{turns chibi also}Can I have some too Shoroi-chan?{big chibi eyes}PWEASY?  
  
Shoroi:Aww!{hands Chibi Hiei and Kurama sweet snow}  
  
Kurama:Stway tuneded for....  
  
Hiei:HKS Camera!


	4. ATTENTION EVERYONE

**ATTENTION! I HAVE MOVED! TO SEE WHERE I HAVE MOVED, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE! I'M MOVING MY STORIES FROM HERE TO THERE! I NEED TO DO SOME EDITING, SO THEY WON'T BE UP IMMEDIATLY! THANKS!**

**Shoroi**


End file.
